Outside the Cell
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Introducing a new OC. I'm also borrowing a few OCs. Flames will be used to roast the trolls I am given, so enjoy.


**New OC, guys! Well, I posted his pic on DeviantArt and I got like two comments but, THAT'S ALL I NEED TO MAKE THIS GUY AN OFFICIAL OC!... like a boss.**

_OC's POV_

"Prisoner 18678, cell open for transfer!"

My head slowly looked up to watch the yellow panther in a blue uniform unlock the door of my cell. He looked down at me with a smile.

I stood up, walked over, and held out both paws. The guard locked me in cuffs and led me down the seemingly endless hallway of prisoners watching as I left.

"You enjoy your stay here, Warden?" the guard asked. "More or less," I murmured.

Warden. That was my name. Ironic seeing as I was named Warden, but I was locked up in this hell for the past eight years. I was a thirty-eight year old male flying squirrel. My fur was a light gray, and I wore an orange jumpsuit. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows because I liked it that way. And if you even bothered to look at my left paw, you could see that I wore a golden wedding ring. That's right. I'm married, thirty-eight, and in jail.

I was led outside and I spotted a gray bus littered with rust. I looked at it with disgust, but continued toward its entrance. Through the small windows, I could see about seven other prisoners laughing and pushing each other around.

"Get on," the guard commanded. I nodded and began to climb the several steps onto the bus. "Have a nice trip, old man," another guard joked. I suddenly froze and spun around to glare at the orange fox who had said that. The fox took a step back in surprise. I had to keep myself from smiling when I saw the fear in his eyes.

I slowly leaned in and whispered to the fox, "Wait 'til I'm thirty-nine, and then you may call me old man." I then chuckled softly and walked up onto the bus without looking back. I sat down on the back seat where no one else sat.

After a period of thirty minutes, they boarded on another passenger and guard for protection. And then the bus set off.

Where was he bus heading? To another prison. I was being transferred because the old prison was being shut down for having a recent prisoner escape with ease. They then separated the prisoners into groups and shipped them off to different prisons.

Why am I in prison, you ask? Well, some of you guys out there won't believe me but, I'm innocent. I was framed for a triple murder in my own home. I don't really feel comfortable about sharing _who _I "murdered" that day. I tried to prove that I was innocent, but the jury only judge by facts, and all the "facts" pointed to me. I know: my life sucks.

I was staring out the unbreakable window for the past hour when I felt a tingle in my lower region. Not long after that I found myself with a desperate need to pee. Thank god there was a bathroom on the back of the bus.

I turned to look at the single guard sitting a couple of seats from where I was now seated. "Uh miss!" I half shouted from the commotion coming from the other prisoners. The female chipmunk eyed me curiously, steadying the pistol in her paw.

"May I use the bathroom?" I asked. She hesitantly nodded and I smiled. I was about to head to my destination, when I realized that I was still cuffed.

"Can you at least remove my cuffs?" I pleaded. The guard shook her head and I sighed. I walked over to the small bathroom and locked the door with much difficulty. And it sucked.

"Okay, how am I going to do this?" I murmured to myself.

And then everything went to hell from there.

Now, I'm not sure what really happened. Maybe the bus driver got distracted and looked away for a split second. Or maybe we hit an unusually large rock or car. But whatever it was, it made the whole bus flip over.

We were actually on the road on a large hill, which sucked even more. I screamed as I was thrown off of my feet and tossed this way and that. I was in the bathroom, which meant that there was water flying everywhere. The space I was in was small which was good for me because it meant that I wouldn't get so damaged by the walls as much.

While being tossed around like a rag doll, I heard the sound of metal tearing. That probably meant that the bus was being torn apart. What worried me was that all the screaming and shouting from the other side had stopped and I began to fear the worst.

Then finally, it stopped. But when it did, the whole bus was already upside down. I groaned as I tried to recover from the horrible catastrophe. I checked myself to see if I was missing anything and/or bleeding. Thankfully, it was just a few sore body parts and a slight headache. The only thing really missing was my-

I gasped.

My wedding ring! Where was it? I would die if I had accidentally crushed it. I began to search everywhere. To my great relief, it had gotten stuck on the tip of my tail. I grabbed it with one cuffed hand and slipped it on before opening to door.

I gasped again when I saw blood splatted on the walls and that nearly half of the bus had been torn off. I gulped and began to upchuck my breakfast. After breakfast came lunch. Now I was completely empty. Just perfect.

I steadily walked past nine bodies before stopping at the female guard. Her head had been split in half and her chest was impaled on a large piece of metal. I would have thrown up a third time, but I had already emptied myself.

Even though my good being totally advised against it, I slipped my paw into her pocket and grabbed a single silver key. I gulped as slipped the key into the hole of my cuffs and unlocked them. Now I was free. I hesitantly walked out the torn half of the bus and onto the grass.

We had ended up in a forest, so I was so freaking lost. I saw nothing but trees and dead guys, so I did the only thing and any sensible man would do: I moved forward in search of civilization.

After a while, an hour maybe, I began to realize how lost I was and that I should've just stopped long ago before I made it worse. But I kept moving, and it turned out to be a good idea.

To my relief, I found a city. It was very small and looked bright and cheery. A sign near me had the words _Happy Tree Town _painted sloppily on it with what looked like red paint. I then made the decision to go towards it.

The whole town looked seemed abandoned as I walked down the street, but I was soon proven wrong when I saw an animal sitting on the bench with another animal. The first animal seemed to be a brown bear dressed in red robes looking just a few years younger than I was. The second animal was a maroon fox with a mauve shirt that depicted what looked like a muffin. It looked more like a chocolate chip muffin than a raisin. The female also had a cookie pin on her right ear.

I was just about to introduce myself when I felt something tug on my suit. I looked down to see a two year old light brown bear wearing a diaper and a colorful beanie. I looked at how cute he was and picked him up. The child giggled at my touch.

"Why hey, little guy," I said, "What's your name?" Before I could get even some form of a response, I heard someone gasp.

"Cub!"

My head shot to the side to see the robed brown bear looking at me in horror. I was confused at first, before I realized that the child that was in my paws was probably his son.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" I apologized and set the toddler down. He was soon snatched up by his father. "I didn't know he was your son!" The older bear didn't respond, but instead backed away. The fox also seemed frightened.

"Listen, I mean no harm," I said, trying to keep my own voice from cracking. "Oh really?" a voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see an orange tiger with black stripes and a light brown ranger hat, along with a white wolf. They were both dressed in police uniforms. "Oh god," was all I could muster.

"And where exactly did you come from?" the tiger demanded. And before I could stop myself, it all came pouring out. I told them everything. No matter how hard I tried to shut up, I kept explaining my whole situation. I even told them about how I had been framed (which they didn't seem to believe) and that I had been locked up for eight years.

After I was finished, I found myself in tears. "You must be starving," the fox from behind me spoke up, and the two bears seemed to have fled. "I have a bakery nearby. Would you like something to eat?"

I nodded eagerly and followed her as she led the way. The two officers didn't protest but instead followed. Not long after, we made to a house-like bakery. We walked in and I immediately felt awkward. There were two other males.

One male was an orange fox with British style glasses, a black scarf, and a matching hat. The second male was a yellow otter with a green funny looking hat. They stared at me as I sat down in a different table.

"What would you like?" the fox asked. "Anything's better than the slop I was served in prison," I responded. The fox nodded and left before coming back a few minutes later with a plate of cookies. I immediately dug in.

"May I ask you your name?" the wolf asked. "Warden," I responded, munching on a soft cookie. "And your married?" the tigress asked. I looked down at my wedding ring and sighed. "Used to be." The orange fox and the otter had gotten closer to listen in on our conversation. I didn't mind, though.

"You're a flying squirrel, right?" the female fox asked. I nodded. "Can you fly?" she asked. I had to think about that for a bit. "With some good wind and a high enough distance I can glide, but no, I can't fly," I answered. "You have no superpowers, whatsoever?" she asked. "I wish," I muttered. The fox smiled and walked away, but I heard her thank god along the way.

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves," the wolf said. "My name is Cloud and my partner is Stripes." I nodded in acknowledgement. "My name is Samiee," the orange fox greeted. "And I'm Clam," the otter said. "Muffin!" the female fox shouted from behind her counter.

"So Warden, exactly what were you framed for?" Stripes asked, taking a sip of her water that was given by Muffin. "For the murder of my wife and two kids," I responded. Stripes choked on her water while the rest stared at me in shock. "Nice one, Stripes," Clam muttered, but the tigress was too busy trying not to choke to death to respond.

"God I'm so sorry," Stripes apologized, but I forgave her. Everyone was silent for a moment. "How would you like to live here?" Samiee blurted out, and I froze, not sure how to respond.

"But we don't know if he's lying about being framed!" Stripes shouted at the fox. "This place seems nice," I commented, ignoring Stripes' outburst. Stripes growled furiously at me.

"I have an idea," Cloud spoke up. "He can live here, but if he _is _lying, he has to wear this orange jumpsuit for as long as he lives here." I shrugged. "Fine with me," I said. Stripes growled once again and walked out of the bakery.

Clam walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Welcome to Happy Tree Town!" he said. "Let me introduce you to everyone else!"

**BOOM BOOM CRASH! Sorry about the crappiness. I hope you like my OC, and tell me what you think about the old man.**

**Warden: I said wait 'til I'm thirty-nine!**

**Anyshoe, Muffin belongs to MuffinHTF**

**Samiee belongs to Flippy Face**

**Clam belongs to Onlyhalf**

**Cloud belongs to ninakienaki**

**Stripes and Warden belong to me**

**I do not own Happy Tree Friends, but it would be awesome if I did.**


End file.
